Drabbles Fairy Tail
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: En esta historia juntaré un conjunto de drabbles de Fairy Tail, será de todas las parejas que me gustan o que se me vayan ocurriendo. Espero que disfrutéis de las pequeñas lecturas. Saludos
1. Capítulo 1: Verano

¡Buenas noches!

Vengo con un conjunto de drabbles sobre distintas parejas de Fairy Tail. Intentare subir capítulos lo más seguido posible.

¡Espero que os guste! Y ya sabéis, no cuesta nada dejar un comentario después de leer.

¡Saludos!

 **Verano**

Porque él era como el verano, cálido, suave y agradable.

Cuando le envolvía entre sus brazos sentía una calidez y protección que solo había sentido cuando su madre le abrazaba de pequeña. Su último abrazo con su madre había sido hacía mucho tiempo, casi ni podia recordarlo, pero gracias a él volvía a sentir lo mismo.

Cuando estaba a su lado no le importaba nada, podría ir a cualquier lugar del mundo si se lo pidiese justamente como cuando hace tan buen tiempo en verano.

Y cuando sonreía era como si el sol le diera directamente en la cara y le iluminaba con su luz.

En definitiva, Natsu, su gran compañero, era como el verano. Desde que lo conocía vivía en un verano continuo lleno de calidez y luz.

Y ella, Lucy Heartfilia, quería vivir por siempre con ese agradable sentimiento.


	2. Capítulo 2: Truenos

**Truenos**

Hoy era noche de tormenta. Llevaba un buen rato con una lluvia infernal y con truenos resonando por toda Magnolia.

Parpadeando como despertándose de un sueño miro hacia el segundo piso. Los truenos reinaban en ese lugar siempre. Era verdad que no hablaba físicamente de ellos pero si de la persona que los creaba y controlaba.

De pequeña los rayos y truenos le asustaban pero después de conocer a Laxus los truenos dejaron de importar. Ahora le tranquilizaban y le gustaban. Solo debía pensar en él para no sentir miedo.

-Mira, ¿Has terminado ya de recoger?

Miro hacia las escaleras, los truenos bajaban por ella- Si

-Vamos a casa

-Claro Laxus

Con una sonrisa, no la habitual que ponía frente a sus clientes y amigos, sino una de verdadero cariño, Mirajane salió del gremio al lado de la única persona que controlaba los rayos que tanto le asustaban de pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3: Metal

**He recuperado esta serie de drabbles y hoy subiré cuatro capítulos. Son muy cortitos y se leen en nada así que he decidido que con cuatro disfrutareis mucho más.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios. Además estoy muy dispuesta a realizar drabbles a gusto del lector ;)**

 **Espero que os gusten muchísimo todas las historias**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Metal**

El chico era realmente duro. Golpearle significaba hacerte más daño que hacérselo a él. Además no solo tenía duro el cuerpo, hablando en todos los sentidos, sino que su cabeza también era dura, muy dura.

Con un libro entre los brazos se acercó a él, se quedó mirándole, como cada tarde desde hacía tanto.

-Gajeel, ¿Podrías por favor venir conmigo a…?

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo enana?-su dura cabeza se negaba a hacerle caso- No voy a pedirle perdón a la coneja por lanzar a Salamander encima suya

-Le has hecho daño Gajeel

Después de su típica mirada fría como el metal se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con Lily quien negó con la cabeza.

Gajeel no solo tenía el cuerpo de metal sino que su cabeza era aún más dura que el metal.


	4. Chapter 4: Agua

**Agua**

Porque eran completamente iguales en todo, bueno casi todo.

Sus personalidades eran opuestas. Sus comportamientos eran opuestos. Su magia era…bueno su magia podría definirse como complementaria más que opuesta.

Pero todo eso daba igual, personalidad, comportamiento… siempre se había dicho que los polos opuestos se atraen. Y su magia podría decirse que se complementan. ¿Qué era el hielo? Básicamente era agua.

Aunque realmente no tenían mucho donde podían ser iguales, una cosa era segura, Gray no rechazaba sus intentos de enamorarlo.

Gray seria su pareja. Sonriendo ante toda la fantasía que acababa de surgir en su mente en apenas cinco segundos, porque cada vez sus fantasías surgían más rápido aunque se iban igual de rápido, fue acercándose al mago para intentar demostrar sus sentimientos una vez más.


	5. Chapter 5: Cosas de niños

**Cosas de niños**

Estaba paseando la mirada por todo el gremio. Lucy y Natsu estaban en una mesa, jugando a algo con sus manos unidas. Gray y Juvia estaban como siempre, es decir ella sobre él y él mirando al lado opuesto pero sin resistirse a la maga de agua. Levy se encontraba leyendo mientras Gajeel frente a ella miraba a los componentes masculinos del Gear Shadow, los cuales estaban en otra mesa mirando hacia su compañera.

Desviando la mirada hacia Mira, quien recién le trajo un refresco vio como la susodicha elevaba su mirada hacia el segundo piso donde Laxus estaba mirándola a su vez.

Volvió a desviar su mirada a su derecha, el maestro bromeaba y reía junto a Wendy y Romeo.

Desde que Fairy Tail volvió a estar igual de completo que en las historias que le contaban sus padres.

Asuka rió ante la idea de que todos los mencionados, excepto el maestro, se comportaban como su mama y su papa.


	6. Chapter 6: Barril

**Barril**

De un trago, la hija del mago más fuerte observo todo a su alrededor. Esto realmente apestaba. El gremio estaba como siempre. Excepto tal vez lo mimoso que se habían vuelto algunos de sus componentes.

Oh vaya, allí estaba Laxus, mirando a la chica demonio mientras ella le enviaba miradas de reojo y verdaderas sonrisas, aquellas que no estaban en su cara cuando hablaba con otras personas aunque fueran de su gremio.

Peleándose frente a la tabla de misiones y frente a Warrent estaban Natsu y Lucy. Happy a sus pies comía peces mientras seguía con su mirada la pelea. Definitivamente Lucy era la chica de Natsu y Natsu era el idiota más grande de todo Fiore pero al que solo Lucy aguantaría toda su vida.

En la mesa cercana a la suya estaba la "pareja empalagosa" renombrada por ella. Juvia tirándose hacia Gray, y él resistiéndose pero sin convencimiento.

Volvió a beber de su barril para observar a Ever pelear con Elfman sobre "cosas de hombres". Esta era la pareja del año. Mira aun lloraba cuando se imaginaba a su posible sobrino. A Kana más que llorar le produciría horror y ganas de esconderse en el agujero más lejano y oscuro.

Mirando hacia todos lados veía parejas en el gremio. Levy y Gajeel; Alzack y Visca; Romeo y Wendy…. ¿Por qué era tan importante el amor en sus vidas?

Excepto por la pareja de casados, los demás eran idiotas que ni siquiera salían o se habían confesado.

Miro su barril para cogerlo y beber de el, después lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Si lo que esos idiotas sienten es de cerca igual que lo que yo siento por ti-abrazando y mirando a su barril, Kana tenía una mirada soñadora- Yo me declararía todos los días


	7. Chapter 7: Solo soy una rana

**¡Buenas noches! Vuelvo con otros tres drabbles para vuestro deleite. Espero que disfrutéis mucho con las tres nuevas historias tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolas.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios con ánimos, sugerencias, quejas y… mapaches voladores xD**

 **¡Un gran abrazo! ^^**

* * *

 **¡Solo soy una rana!**

Fro pensaba que Rouge estaba raro. Su amigo siempre jugaba con él por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche, aun cuando estaban en una misión. Además dormía con él abrazado por las noches. Fro estaba a gusto en sus brazos.

Últimamente a sus juegos se había unido la amable maga Yukino. A Fro le encantaba Yukino y los juegos eran más divertidos. Por las noches, Yukino y Rouge se quedaban viendo las estrellas, Fro se ponía entre ellos pero acababa quedándose dormido enseguida y cuando despertaba no estaba en la cama de Rouge sino en una agradable canasta que Yukino compro y adorno para él. Canasta que era muy cómoda y le gustaba mucho. Además a veces Yukino era la que estaba con Rouge en la cama.

En realidad, en los últimos meses, Yukino hacia todo con Rouge y Fro. A Rouge no le molestaba, incluso a veces Fro había visto a Rouge muy cerca de Yukino. ¡Incluso sus caras estaban juntas, muy, muy juntas!

Se acurruco en su nueva cestita, pensando que Fro solo era una rana, lo que quería y le gustaba era jugar y pasarlo bien con Rouge.… y ahora con Yukino también.


	8. Chapter 8: El elfo en el jardín verde

**El elfo en el jardín verde**

Elfman se jactaba de ser muy hombre. Él solo se comportaba como lo haría un verdadero hombre.

Evergreen era una bruja, le reprochaba, se quejaba de él y le gritaba. Después iba llorando a Laxus quien le fulminaba con la mirada y utilizaba su pose de brazos cruzados en plan "Soy más hombre que tú". Cuando Elfman se dispone a plantarle cara siempre que hace eso, aparece su pacífica hermana mayor y con una sonrisa se lleva a Laxus.

Entonces ambos se quedan solos. Mientras Elfman mira a Ever, esta se muerde el labio inferior, luego con un suspiro le sonríe y se pavonea ante él.

Elfan suele olvidar el porqué de su cabreo un minuto después de que fuera provocado y se iba tras Ever totalmente embobado para sentarse y hablar con ella.

Eran la pareja más rara, peleona y estupenda de todo Fairy Tail.

PD: Mirajane no puede evitar llorar de vez en cuando cada vez que se le viene a la memoria la imagen de sus posibles sobrinos.


	9. Chapter 9: Gato observador

**Gato observador**

Porque Pantherlily veía muchas cosas que se callaba. Era un espadachín formidable, podía cambiar de forma y un estratega de primera, pero nunca, nunca sería un chivato.

Todas las mañanas oía a Gajeel refunfuñar por cómo se vería Levy; les había visto pelearse por la ropa de ella que según su amigo enseñaba mucho; les había visto pelear por que el chico de hierro criticaba a los débiles componentes masculinos del Gear Shadow; los vio pelear porque Levy era un ratón de biblioteca….

En fin, las peleas entre ese par eran comunes y numerosas. Pero solo Lily veía y escuchaba los lamentos, quejas y hasta pequeños y estúpidos lloriqueos del dragón de hierro hacia la maga d escritura sólida, quien normalmente suspiraba y le hacía sentarse a su lado para hablar de algo a modo de perdón. A los cinco minutos de empezar a hablar se peleaban.

Ese era su día a día en el gremio Fairy Tail.


End file.
